Written In The Stars And Snow?
by angel-junkie
Summary: From the author that brought you 'Back For Good' comes 'Written In The Stars... And Snow' The first in the 'We’re All Good' series. Welcome to the wedding of a lifetime! Rated 'T' just to be safe! LL, DUH!
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Written In The Stars… And Snow.

SUMMERY: First in the '_We're All Good'_ series. The wedding of a lifetime.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I still don't own it. After four stories, one would think it'd be mine? Maybe I should pull a bank job…?

A/N: Just incase you were wondering who this crazy person is taking the _Back For Good_ idea and making it their own, don't stress, its me: **Jessealou.** I got bored of that name, so I changed it. Just thought I'd let you know to stop any confusion!

A/N 2: And, just to un-confuse you some more (lol, riiiiight), this is set before the epilogue in _Back For Good._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 1

xxxxxxxxx

"_It was the first snow of the season_

_I can almost see you breathing_

_In the middle of that empty street…"_

Luke breathed deeply and watched the beautiful woman sleeping next to him. He was so glad to have finally found their middle, found each other. They were back for good.

He had been checking the weather reports religiously for the past few weeks, waiting for that all important moment. The first snow. So far it hadn't arrived and Lorelai hadn't even mentioned it.

He sighed and pushed a lock of curly dark hair off her face and thanked Christopher once again for being, well, _Christopher._

He saw her lips curve into a small smile and heard her mumble, "I love you, Luke." as she moved to rest her head on his chest.

"I love you, too, Lorelai." he breathed, brushing his lips across her forehead as she slept.

XXX

"Luke! Luke! Luke! Wake up!" he heard her calling and felt her shaking him.

"Lorelai, what is it?" he asked grumpily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She grinned. "Outside, now! Its tradition!" she replied, taking his hand and proceeding to drag him out of their warm bed.

Just from her reply he knew it could only mean one thing: the first snow.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." he grumbled, her enthusiasm for that hour of the morning still a shock after all the years he'd known her. He heard her huff at his slowness and knew she was standing with her arms crossed in the dark.

"Go call Rory while I find my shoes." he said, waving her out of the room.

She pouted, but did what he told her. He could hear her excitement as she took the stairs two at a time.

He waited a moment, making sure she was on the phone, before pulling his bedside table drawer open and grabbing the small velvet box out. He stuffed it into the pocket of his track pants and slipped his feet into his boots.

"Okay. See you Friday, sweets." he heard Lorelai say as he stepped off the bottom stair and into the lounge. He gathered his jacket and followed her out the front door and into their yard. She walked over to the spot he had built the skating rink for her two years ago when she lost faith in the snow and stood still, her head tilted toward the sky. "look." she breathed, reaching out for him with one hand and pointing up to the sky with the other.

Luke had to admit that the first snow was a pretty magical time, with the chilly air and the silence of the snow falling.

It was Lorelai's favourite time of the year and he only wanted to make it all the more special for her.

She sighed contentedly and rested her head on his shoulder. "Its so beautiful." she whispered, pulling the arm he had around her waist tighter.

"At least, from where I'm standing." he whispered in reply, looking down at her.

She shifted her gaze from the falling snow to his eyes. "And, see, that's why I love you." she replied, smiling softly.

Luke returned her smile with a peck to her lips as he played with the box in his pocket. She turned back around and rested her back against his chest.

"_The runway lights are the deepest blue_

_Like the colour of your eyes_

_So close them tight and kiss me one last time."_

She started shivering and Luke knew, no matter what he said, she would want to stay out here for the rest of the night. She wouldn't care that it was one in the morning and they had to be up in a few hours anyway, she would stay, feet glued to the ground, transfixed.

"Lorelai," he started, his voice rumbling. She could feel it in her back. "I wanna ask you something." he didn't shift from his position.

Lorelai nodded, still watching the falling snow as if in a trace. "Ask away."

Luke smiled and took a deep breath. "Let me start by saying I love you more than I ever thought I could love anything."

This caught her attention and she turned to face him. She didn't say anything, but there was a slightly expectant look in her eyes now.

Luke took another deep breath and gazed into the bright blue eyes he had fallen in love with all those years ago, removing his hand from his pocket, he produced the box. "Lorelai, will you marry me?"

He opened the box using only two fingers and held it up to her.

Lorelai's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "Oh, Luke." she whispered through her fingers, eyes glued to the ring sitting snug in the box.

Shakily, she reached out and took the ring sliding it over her finger. She looked up at him, a beautiful, soft smile on her face. She nodded. "yes." she whispered, eyes filling with tears, a 'happy pout' on her lips.

She nodded again, more vigorously. "Yes!" she said, her voice cracking with emotion. She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him.

The need for oxygen got to be too much and she pulled away, a big grin on her face, tears falling over her cheeks.

"I love you." she said.

Luke matched her grin. "I've always loved you."

Lorelai's smile grew and she looked up at the house that they would finally live together in. "Oh! I have to ring Rory!"

---

Songs used (in order)

So Long, Astoria - The Ataris

Takeoffs And Landings - The Ataris


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 2

xxxxxxxxx

Lorelai wanted her Hen's Night to be kid friendly so that April could attend without having to lie to her mother about what had actually gone down. When she had been engaged to Max, she and Sookie had lied to get Rory into a club. But that wasn't going to fly this time - Rory had been nearly 17, April was still only 14.

She, Sookie and Rory constantly spoke and threw ideas into the air as to what they could do. KC's had been suggested, because it was local and they knew that they could get April in. But, after her last experience there, Lorelai was a little hesitant to return.

Emily suggested a party at her house, but Lorelai quickly shot that down, saying that it wouldn't be fair. Besides, she really didn't want the women of Stars Hollow to see where she had spent the first 17 years of her life.

Babbette and Miss Patty suggested Luke's, because that was where they had met. At first the idea seemed pretty cool to Lorelai, but the more she thought about it, the more the idea seemed silly because Luke would be there, and, honestly, who _really_ wants to party down with their fiancé?

So Luke's was out.

It wasn't until two weeks before the wedding that Lorelai settled on a location. Her house. She had thrown some pretty awesome parties there in the past, and Anna was (finally) comfortable with April being there.

It also meant that Lorelai didn't have to come up with a way to get home at the end of the night. She could drink and not be concerned with who was driving or anything like that. Nearly all the people invited lived in Stars Hollow, the only exceptions being her mother and Rory. But Rory still had her old room, and her mother could always hire a driver.

All she needed now was decorations, which were easy to get because she had to go to Hartford the Thursday before the party to pick Rory up from the airport anyway. So, she and April piled into her jeep and drove the forty-five minutes to Hartford Airport.

She liked being able to spend this time with April, without Luke around. They got along great and April was so much like Rory at the same age, yet so different. Rory hadn't had a boyfriend until she was sixteen, but April had one now. They both loved school and reading.

"So, Lorelai, what kind of decorations are you looking at getting?"

Lorelai smirked. "Dirty ones. Though, not too dirty cause you and my mother will be there, but dirty all the same. And lots of alcohol."

April laughed easily. "Don't let me spoil your dirty plans."

"Kid, there is no way you could. My mother's the reason for the dampener. Her and her stupid perfection. It's a party for God's sake."

April nodded. "How long is Rory going to be here for?"

Lorelai smiled. "Until after the wedding. The first week of our honeymoon your dad and I are staying in Stars Hollow, then, after you and Rory leave, we're going to go on a boat trip."

"Oh, where to?"

Lorelai shrugged. "Up the coast, down the coast. I'm not sure. Luke won't tell me anything. I just hope he's booked a couple of hotel rooms so I do some shopping and have a decent shower."

April giggled. "Oh, dad'll love that."

Lorelai shrugged. "He does pick my favourite clothes. Oh, we're here!" she added excitedly as she pulled into short-term parking.

The quickly exited the car and made their way inside. "I remember when Rory went to DC for the summer and I picked her up here I went into one of the gift stores and brought nearly everything. And I got into trouble off some security people. All I wanted to do was give the dogs a treat. But apparently we citizens aren't allowed to do that!"

April shot her a look and shook her head. "What gate?" she asked.

Lorelai looked around. "Um… three. This way." she said, pointing to her left.

April followed along obediently, her eyes searching for any sign of her soon-to-be step-sister. Then, with a squeal from Lorelai, they found her.

"Rory!" Lorelai shouted, running up to her and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, mom." she said, her voice wobbly.

Thankfully, this time they didn't fall to the ground, but pulled apart gracefully as April stepped forward.

"Hey, sis!" Rory smiled and pulled April into a hug.

"Hi, Rory." April replied, smiling. She loved that she was so instantly accepted by Rory. And especially Lorelai. After everything that had happened, she really was grateful that Lorelai didn't hate her.

Eventually the hugging and tears (from Lorelai and Rory) were over and they made their way to the exit, all three chatting excitedly. Rory wanted to know all the details about the party. Lorelai wanted to know all the details about Rory's love life (or lack there of, she wasn't sure). April wanted to know all the details about being a travelling journalist.

Eventually all the important information was addressed and they were on their way to the party supply store.

The three girls had a lot of fun in there, picking out decorations and generally causing havoc. Lorelai wanted to buy and endless supply of naughty games, which Rory managed to talk her out of. April was just happy to follow them around watching, listening and laughing at Lorelai's antics as she chose the decorations.

After an hour and a half of wandering around the store, they finally had everything they needed and were ready to leave. They paid for the items and headed out to the car to go home to Stars Hollow.

_So, how do you like it so far? Let me know, okay?_


	3. Chapter 3

_A big cheers to all my reviewers! Seriously, guys, you make my day(s) lol._

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 3

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh, my God, Lorelai sugar, this place looks fantastic!" exclaimed Babbette in her trademark rasp as she walked in through Lorelai's front door.

Lorelai looked up from the drink she was pouring, smiled and nodded. "Yeah! I gotta remember to thank my beautiful daughters for all their help." she said, smirking at Rory and April over her shoulder.

As per Lorelai's party rules, they had done all the work.

She handed her mother the rum and coke and took a sip of her vodka and orange juice, then walked back into the lounge. She squished down on the couch between Rory and April and eyed the growing pile of gifts on the coffee table in front of the fire place.

"Where did you lose your virginity? And when?" the room stopped breathing.

"Mom?" asked Lorelai, shocked.

"Well, except April, of course. She's only 14."

Babbette and Miss Patty glanced at each other.

"The gazebo! When I was fifteen. It was after the Founder's Firelight Festival…" Miss Patty started.

"Stars Hollow High's gym." interrupted Babbette. "It was after senior prom."

"Emily?" prompted Miss Patty.

Emily's eyes were glassy as she was obviously remembering that special moment. "Paris." she breathed, a small smile gracing her lips. "On my honeymoon."

Lorelai bit the inside of her lip. She _really_ didn't want to know this.

"What about you, Lorelai?" asked Babbette.

Lorelai smiled and glanced at Rory. This was the beginning of her story. "It wasn't anything romantic. I was fifteen and drunk. It was on the balcony outside my bedroom. I always went out there to escape, and that balcony led to the free world."

"Rory?" asked Miss Patty.

The room instantly went silent again as everyone leaned in to hear the story. All the townies knew that Rory's first had been Dean. And they all knew that just before Rory and Dean started seeing each other again Dean's marriage fell apart. Rumour had it that there was a third party involved, a rumour that had been fuelled by Lindsay's infamous hockey stick throwing incident.

Rory glanced at Lorelai and sighed. "In my room. In my bed. On, on the night of the Trial Run for mom's Inn."

Rory hung her head and hoped, really hoped, that none of them picked up that she was the reason Dean and Lindsay's marriage broke down.

Luckily Lane jumped in just as Miss Patty's eyes flashed and understanding danced across her face. "On a Mexican beach on my honeymoon." she laughed, trying to bring the levity back.

"Randy Johnson's seventeenth birthday. I was so in love with him and I told him it was my birthday present to him." she giggled at the look Lorelai gave her.

"Next question." piped up Gypsy. While she was all for the drinking, she hated this girly tradition of sharing absolutely everything with these people. Especially Babbette and Miss Patty.

"What about you, Gypsy, darling?" asked Miss Patty in a sugary voice.

Gypsy shot her a look. "None of your damn business."

"Then you have to drink!" exclaimed Emily, pointing drunkenly at her.

Gypsy shrugged and took a long swig of her beer. "Happy?" she asked.

"Ok… Emily asked the last question, so that means… April gets the honours of asking the next one. Go ahead honey."

All eyes fell to April as she sat against the arm of the couch next to Lorelai. She looked up and saw the apologetic look on Lorelai's face and smiled. "If you had 48 hours to live, who would you spend them with?"

Miss Patty smirked. "As many men as possible!"

"Morey and the town." answered Babbette.

"Mom, my grandparents, you, Luke, Lane, the town… Paris if I could get her to sit still for more than five seconds." replied Rory, smiling at her sister.

"The boys, Zach, mamma. I'd probably be in the diner for a while, too. And Brian and Gil. We'd have to have one last band practice." Lane answered with a shrug.

"My kids. Jackson. Lorelai. At the Inn, even if Michel was there. I'd probably want to spend some time with Michel, just to see how upset I could get him."

Lorelai laughed at Sookie. "Oh, God, yes! We could go shopping, and then stop by the Inn on our way back to Luke's. Then, when we were at the diner, the whole town would be around, so I would still get to see everyone. Then, with 24 hours left, it would be just me, Rory, Luke, April, Sookie, Jackson, Davey, Martha, little Annie, Lane and her kids, my parents. Then, as we got closer and closer to that moment, it would just be me, Luke, Rory and April. Then I'd spend time alone with just Rory, my beautiful baby girl. And then April, my favourite step-daughter. Then Luke, the love of my life."

When Lorelai had stopped talking, everyone was looking at her with tears in their eyes.

"What about you, April?" asked Lorelai, shifting the focus of herself.

April smiled. "I would have 24 hours in New Mexico, doing things with my mom. Then I'd spend the other 24 hours here, with dad and all the people I've grown to love from this little town." she smiled directly up at Lorelai. "So, that'd be, Rory, Lane, her boys, dad obviously. The town in general. And you, Lorelai. I'm so glad you're finally going to be my step-mom."

Lorelai laughed lightly. "Ah, kid, you got no idea!"

They hugged and the moment was perfect, until…

"Lorelai! My drink's empty! Please, get me another drink!"

Lorelai rolled her eyes and let go of April. "Coming, mom."

_Lol, I hope you liked it. I'm not sure I wrote it very well, but everytime I went to change it, nothing hit me, so it got left like this. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for the reviews, guys. Loving you ALL like a two dollar whore!_

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4

xxxxxxxxx

Miss Patty's Dance Studio was a buzz of excitement that summer morning. People were rushing in and out and around all trying to get ready for the wedding. Rory and April were standing in front of a mirror trying to get their hair and make-up right. Liz and Emily were fussing over Lorelai's dress. Liz was saying how pretty it was, and Emily was complaining that Lorelai made it, instead of buying it.

Though, all in all, everyone was glad to be a part of one of the town's greatest weddings. If not _the_ greatest.

The fairy tail love that was finally in the right place. Such excitement that rippled through the town hadn't been seen since, well, since the last time Lorelai and Luke looked set to marry. Except, this time, things weren't going to come undone. It wasn't going to fall apart.

Lorelai watched everyone as they got ready and was happy to see Rory and April discussing the finer points of mascara application, instead of the latest book they'd read. She had to admit, she did like they way they seemed to get along so easily. It probably helped that they had a lot in common, both being book worms and academically inclined.

"They're an eccentric bunch, your guests." commented Emily from beside Lorelai.

She nodded and smiled affectionately. "Yeah. But they're Stars Hollow. I wouldn't take them any other way."

Emily nodded and Lorelai knew she had more to say, but she waited. Years of experience told her that if she pushed, her mother would just get defensive and they'd have a fight.

Emily took a deep breath. "Lorelai, I don't know… if I've ever told you…"

Lorelai was tempted to say "_that you're my hero_." but bit her tongue.

Emily squared her shoulders and Lorelai saw her face soften.

"Mom?" Lorelai whispered, turning to face her mother properly.

Emily looked into her daughter's sparkling blue eyes, the eyes that were so similar to both Rory and Richard's. "I'm proud of you. So very proud. Of the woman you've become and of the life you've made here. Of the way you raised Rory. Of everything."

Lorelai smiled softly and reached out to hug her mother. "Thanks, mom."

Their hug ended and they stepped back. "And I cannot believe you actually made your wedding dress."

Lorelai shrugged. "Well, in my life I've brought to wedding dresses, and look how they turned out. I wanted it to be my own."

Emily nodded. "Well, I respect that."

Lorelai nodded. "Thank you."

The sliding door opened and everyone turned to look at who was making such a late arrival.

"Kirk?" asked Lorelai.

He cleared his throat. "I have been sent her to inform you that everything is ready outside. and Taylor also said that now is the time for anyone not walking down that aisle to please take your seats." he nodded once and disappeared.

Lorelai and Sookie looked at each other. "Anyone would think it was _Taylor's_ wedding today."

Sookie giggled and ushered everyone out the door.

"Good luck, doll!" called Miss Patty.

"Gorgeous, honey." said Babbette.

"A sister-in-law?" laughed Liz, shaking her head.

Emily paused in front of her. "Absolutely beautiful." she said, before leaning forward and hugging her daughter for the second time in under ten minutes.

XXX

Lorelai climbed into the horse drawn sleigh that, in hindsight, seemed a little ridiculous for the middle of summer. She shared hers with Sookie, who was the maid-of-honour. As they made their way from the Dance Studio to the top of the aisle Lorelai looked around at all the people who had come to see her and Luke get married. She didn't realise how many people actually cared about it until that very moment, and she was touched.

They came to a stop where Richard stood standing, a very proud smile on his face. He graciously offered his arm to all the women who were climbing out of the two sleighs and finally got to Lorelai. She grinned at him like she had when she was a little girl and accepted his arm.

He waited for Sookie, Rory and April to head of down the aisle, before he led Lorelai down. Neither could wipe the grin off their faces. He left her standing next to Luke with a kiss on her cheek as her eyes met Luke's.

"Now or never, right?"

Lorelai nodded quickly. "Yeah, now or never."

Richard took his seat in the front row and could be any prouder than he was at that moment. He had finally got to walk his only daughter down the aisle. Sure, there were times when he didn't think he could be happier, like the night she was born, but sitting there he knew that there was no more special moment than the moment he got to see her promise to love and be loved for the rest of his life.

He felt his chest swell and he knew, at that moment, he was the luckiest father in the world.

Then, with a humble "you may now kiss the bride." he had a son-in-law. He looked over at his wife and saw the tears glistening in her eyes and knew that everything was going to be okay. Things may have turned out differently to how he had planned all those years ago, but they were all happy and healthy and he really couldn't ask for more.

_Did I do them justice? _

_One chapter to go... _


	5. Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxx

Chapter 5

xxxxxxxxx

A few hours later the party was in full swing aided, of course, by Miss Patty's Founder's Punch. Because, honestly, what's a Stars Hollow event without the Founder's Punch?

Taylor had done some festival juggling so that the Founder's Firelight Festival coincided with the wedding, somehow managing to realise that Luke and Lorelai were like those two original lovers. They had come from different worlds and survived great animosity to be where they were today. And he felt honoured to have watched their story unfold, a fact that he was willing to share with those who would listen, and those who were just pretending to do so.

After an amazing meal, cooked by Sookie, Taylor took it upon himself to begin the speeches. He climbed the steps of the gazebo and cleared his throat into the mic. The guests quietened down.

"I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for being here tonight for this very special occasion." he looked geared to send the guests into stupor, before Miss Patty had the sense to get up and drag him down.

"The speeches are for the father to start, not the Town Selectman!"

Everyone laughed and Richard took it as his cue. He stood at the mic and looked over all the people who were so important to his daughter.

"What can I say?" he asked the guests. "I venture a start like Mr Doose's would be appropriate, would it not?" the guests murmured their agreement and Richard smiled. "In that case, thank you all for being here. For those who may not know, my name's Richard Gilmore. I'm the very proud father of the beautiful woman who was married today."

The guests clapped and cheered, while Lorelai blushed and Luke smiled.

"Thirty-nine years ago I never would have imagined I would be standing here in front of you like this and, I have to admit, this is _profoundly_ better than anything I could have ever hoped to dream. I would like to propose a toast to the wonderful woman and her new husband that sit before you. May their love grow strong, and may they grow old with that love. To Lorelai and Luke." he raised his wine, the same proud smile he wore walking Lorelai down the aisle adorning his face.

The guests raised their drinks. "To Lorelai and Luke!" they chanted.

"And, may I also thank you, the people of Stars Hollow, for accepting Lorelai, and Rory by extension, into your lives and looking after them as they grew into the amazing women they are today. To Stars Hollow." he said, raising his glass again.

"To Stars Hollow!" the guests cheered.

He stepped down from the gazebo and offered Lorelai a kiss, and Luke his hand. "Welcome to the family, son." he said, genuinely happy.

Luke nodded. "Thank you, Richard." replied Luke.

Lorelai smiled, and when the men had stopped shaking, she took Luke's hand and dragged him up onto the gazebo. It was their turn to speak.

"Hi!" she said brightly into the mic. "Wow, um, firstly I wanna thank my dad for his kind words." she paused as the guests politely applauded. She looked to Luke, her gaze soft and full of love. "We finally got her." she said, smiling happily. He simply nodded. "Who knew, after that initial meeting, nearly twelve years ago, that we would one day be here? I know many of you hoped and prayed this day would come. I was that beautiful, yet charmingly annoying, young woman who stumbled upon the diner looking for a simple cup of coffee, that was told to _sit down, shut up and wait my turn_." she put on a gruff voice, mimicking Luke and laughed lightly.

Luke shook his head and stepped up to the mic. "And, apparently, I was the gruff diner owner in the middle of a lunch rush who had no time for crazy, rambling women, no matter how beautiful."

The guests let out a collective "_aww"_ and Kirk called out "what do you mean 'was'?" to which the guests laughed. Luke shot Kirk a dirty look and gestured for his _wife_ to continue.

"But, here we are, nearly 12 years, millions of coffees and thousands of fights - some of which weren't just in jest - later. And, you know what; I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Luke smiled. "Me either. I am in, I am all in." he said, gazing into those blue eyes.

Lorelai smiled sweetly and leant forward, kissing him softly. "I love you, burger boy."

"I love you, too, crazy lady."

If it had been a winter wedding, the snow would have started falling as if Mother Nature was giving their union her seal of approval. But, as it was a summer wedding, not a winter one, the first rain in three months started to fall, giving them the seal of approval.

_The End..._

_Never fear, there's still at least one more to come. Loook out for _New Life._ I still gotta add the finishing touches, but it should be here in about a week._

_Hope you enjoyed _Written In The Stars... And Snow._ Please review._


End file.
